the last petal: love-me-not flower
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Temari mendadak menjadi pendiam, membuat Shikamaru seketika bingung. Namun ketika pemuda itu tahu alasannya, ia justru nyaris tergelak./"Kau ... mencintaiku, Shikamaru?"/"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk meragukanku, dasar merepotkan."/Happy birthday, anisajiro-san! Maaf terlambat TTvTT tapi semoga suka, ya. Happy reading!


**the last petal: love-me-not flower**

 **Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Romance. Short oneshot.

.

.

.

Semenjak tiga hari lalu, tingkah Temari berubah aneh. Tidak, tidak, gadis itu tidak mendadak menolak ajakan Shikamaru ke kedai dango dengan alasan diet, atau berhenti mengatainya cengeng, atau berubah menjadi pendiam dan pemalu layaknya si gadis sulung Hyuuga yang baru-baru ini resmi berpacaran dengan Naruto. Tidak seekstrem itu. Temari masih senang pergi ke kedai dango, masih suka mengejeknya cengeng, dan masih cerewet dan merepotkan seperti biasa.

Tapi jika mereka sudah sampai di bukit tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu, barulah perubahannya terlihat.

Biasanya, gadis itu akan bawel mencecarinya dengan segala hal. Mulai dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan merepotkan dengan selipan nada cemburu yang mati-matian disembunyikan— _ayolah, Shikamaru tahu kekasihnya itu diam-diam takut dirinya berselingkuh atau berpaling saat bertanya soal aktivitasnya yang melibatkan Sakura maupun gadis-gadis lain, terutama Ino_ —sampai pertanyaan-pertanyaan remeh dan tidak penting seperti kenapa kumbang bisa mengepakkan sayap dengan begitu cepat dan dari mana gen rambut merah si adik bungsu yang kini menjabat sebagai Kazekage alias Gaara.

Kali ini tidak. Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?

Kemarin, saat Shikamaru kembali heran atas keheningan yang gadis itu timbulkan seperti dua hari sebelumnya, iseng dibukanya kedua mata yang telah terpejam—

Detik berikutnya, putra tunggal Shikaku itu terpana sesaat sebelum nyaris tergelak. Kalau bukan karena demi menjaga perasaan gadisnya, sekaligus menyelamatkan diri dari amukan gadis itu, Shikamaru tidak akan menahan ledakan tawa yang membuatnya sukses terbatuk-batuk.

"Shikamaru!" seru Temari, refleks menoleh karena terkejut. "Astaga, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak—" kilahan Shikamaru terpotong oleh batuk, "—tidak apa-apa. Uhuk! Hanya, eh, tersedak ... ludah."

Temari terkekeh menyebalkan. "Dasar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya tersedak ludah sendiri."

Shikamaru langsung menyesal telah memutuskan menahan tawa demi menjaga perasaan gadis itu. Lihat, justru dirinya yang ditertawakan sekarang. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Karena itulah, untuk kali ini Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak diam saja.

Di sisi lain, mendadak saja Temari mematung memandangi setangkai bunga berukuran mungil dalam genggamannya yang bisa dipetik dari naungan pohon mana pun di sepenjuru bukit. Bunga yang sama dengan yang dipetiknya selama beberapa hari belakangan. Kini, bunga itu tak lagi memiliki mahkota, bersisakan tangkai dan alat kelamin bunga berupa putik maupun benang sari, kecuali satu kelopak.

Satu kelopak yang baru saja sukses membuat sang gadis membeku.

Shikamaru yang baru saja ingin memanggil sang gadis langsung urung ketika gadis itu telah lebih dulu memanggilnya. Lirih.

Bingung, Shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menatap Temari lekat-lekat, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi hingga gadisnya mendadak mengubah nada suara menjadi begitu lirih.

"...kau ... mencintaiku, kan?"

Iris hitam Shikamaru melebar. Apa-apaan pertanyaan barusan?

Temari memain-mainkan tangkai bunga. Membuang pandangan jauh ke cakrawala, seolah menolak bertemu pandang dengan sang Nara muda berstatus kekasihnya.

Peduli amat Shikamaru akan menertawakannya karena bertanya hal-hal yang membuatnya tampak sangat-bukan-dirinya dan menjelma gadis-sangat-merepotkan. Bagaimanapun, ia masih seorang gadis yang memiliki sisi melankolis. Atau salahkan saja teman kecilnya, Sae, yang memberitahunya rumor bunga _love-me-not_. Salahkan saja siklus bulanannya yang membuat hormonnya tidak stabil saat ini.

Shikamaru tak perlu bertanya. Saat pandangannya menangkap setangkai bunga yang menyisakan sebuah kelopak dalam genggaman Temari, otak jenius pemuda itu langsung mendapatkan jawaban. Mulutnya meluncurkan decih diam-diam sebelum meraih bahu mungil si pirang, menariknya mendekat, merengkuhnya dari belakang dalam sebuah dekapan posesif.

Kemudian berbisik di telinga gadisnya itu, "Kau tidak punya alasan meragukanku, dasar merepotkan."

Temari bergeliat pelan mencari posisi ternyaman sebelum memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang merambati punggung dan menjalar ke setiap inci tubuhnya. Bukannya ia ingin meragukan Shikamaru, bukan itu. Bukan juga ingin diperlakukan romantis sebagai pembuktian. Di tengah ketidakstabilan hormonnya dalam siklus bulanan, ia ingin mendapat sedikit perlakuan manis, meski sederhana, yang dapat menenangkan.

Baik, baik, ia harus mengakui kata-kata Sae sedikit banyak memengaruhinya.

Temari tersenyum samar memandangi bunga yang kini hanya tersisa satu kelopak putih akibat ulahnya. Huh, biarkan saja rumor bunga _love-me-not_. Itu kan, hanya rumor.

"Temari..."

Temari menoleh, merasakan tangan Shikamaru di belakang kepalanya, sebelum jarak lenyap antara bibir mereka detik berikutnya.

Cepat Shikamaru meraih kedua tangan Temari dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, tidak membiarkan gadis itu berontak dan melepaskan diri.

Tapi toh memangnya Temari bisa? Ia tidak pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari seorang Nara Shikamaru. Apalagi jika pemuda itu memagut bibirnya selembut ini.

Bunga dalam genggaman Temari jatuh ke rumput, kemudian terbang terbawa angin sesepoi yang datang bertiup semilir. Jatuh ke sela-sela rerumputan yang bergoyang pelan mengikuti arah angin. Kelopak terakhirnya lepas—

Ah, coba lihat. Masih ada satu kelopak mungil lagi rupanya. Keberadaannya yang agak tersembunyi di belakang kelopak yang baru saja lepas mungkin menjadi faktor mengapa Temari tidak melihatnya sebelumnya.

Lihat, kan? Bahkan setangkai bunga saja berpihak pada mereka.

.

.

.

 _Happy belated birthday,_ anisajiro-san. Maaf baru bisa ngasih sekarang :''' maaf juga cuma bisa ngasih drabble, tapi semoga kakak suka, ya.

Oh iya, dark pernah baca, kalo nggak salah Temari emang pernah punya temen kecil yang namanya Sae, Temen sekelompoknya apa kalo nggak salah ... aduh, maaf dark lupa .-.

Omong-omong, dark keterima undangaaaaann, aaa alhamdulillah, makasih doanya readers-ku tersayang, uhuhu :''') Terharu banget, nih. dark tanpa kalian mah apa atuh...


End file.
